


Beg for it

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr NSFW Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Begging Dean, Cock Tease, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Light Bondage, Reader-Insert, Tied-Up Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "Beg for it."





	Beg for it

You licked your lips at the vision under you. Dean had his hands tied on the headboard and his lips parted and was trying hard to control his breathing as you moved your hips very gently against his, his cock rubbing against your folds as you dripped from your orgasm. 

“Y/N...” He groaned, thrusting forward against your pussy in hope you would give him whathe wanted. 

“ _Beg for it._ ” You put your hands on your thighs as you started to rock back and forth a bit faster, moaning when you felt him throb. “I won’t give you anything if you don’t beg.”

“Please.” He finally said, giving up on his pride. “Please let me fuck your pussy baby, I need you pussy _. Please_.”


End file.
